Witchblade
nightstalker1.png bladedancer1.png warden1.png slayer1.png witchblade1.png Overview Witchblades are natives to Blaine's Shalidi, once the gathering place of the gods, an area imbued with the mysterious powers of ancient deities. Tireless efforts allowed the Witchblades to eventually absorb these powers and become elite Witchblades – capable of both lightning-quick physical attacks and potent magical abilities. Promotion Upon reaching level 10 you will receive a quest to take specialized tests. Once you complete Master Alex's quest to earn a promotion, you gain access to new Elite Skills and the Fury Formation. You also earn 1 additional Guild Skill/Buff. If you're not in a guild at the time of your promotion, you gain this bonus when you join one. Class Change To earn your promotion after you reach level 20, you must overcome many challenges your Class Trainer sets before you. Speak to your Class Trainer in Waterford after you have completed the class change quests to receive your promotion. The server you play on may limit the list of available classes.Changing your class opens up new, more specialized skills. you also earn 1 additional Guild Skill/Buff. If you are not in a guild at the time of your class change, you gain this bonus when you join one.Your Sp automatically is reset after you change your class. Witchblade Classes When you reach level 20 and are done with the class change quests, you may choose from 4 different promotional classes. To find out more about each class, click the link. * Blade Dancer - Bladedancers are Witchblades who use intricate techniques and raw power to overcome their enemies. They specialize in dual blades and use powerful buffs to perform powerful combos. Furthermore, their beautiful moves cause bleeding, so they’re able to deal deadly damage to their enemies. Therefore, the Bladedancers is a good class for Witchblades who enjoy using primary attacks and skills to their full extent. * Slayer - Slayers are Witchblades who use acrobatic attacks and intricate sword techniques to defeat their enemies. They have powerful sword skills and combine these blade skills with dark magic to critically damage their opponents. Also, they use uncharged combos and various grab skills to make sure that their enemies never get the opportunity to counterattack. Therefore, this class suits Witchblades who can carry out various combos without making any mistakes. * Warden - Wardens are Witchblades who specialize in ice magic. They use powerful area magic and freezing spells to deal damage to their enemies. They also have ice skills that slow down their enemies and an ice walls that protects them against enemy attacks. Therefore, the Warden class suits Witchblades who accurately aim their magic and enjoy keeping their enemies at arm’s length. * Nightstalker - The Nightstalker is a specialized Witchblade that can summon monsters from the Nether. She uses her summoned pets to torture and destroy her enemies. Also, her chain blade and the enhanced power she gains after absorbing one of her pets are most effective. Thus, the ability to summon servants is iconic for this version of Witchblade.